


The Only Path Ahead

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “Would you like to play a game with me?” Chiaki asked, tilting her head in questioning, holding up her console. “I’m having trouble with a level… and I think you could help.”Hajime doubted that was true, but he hesitated in leaving her alone at the fountain. He knew he had to go, the experiment would start soon. His existence would be changed.But… he felt that he owed it to Chiaki, his only friend, a true goodbye.“Yeah, sure.” He said as he tried to smile. “Let’s play together.”(An alternate goodbye scene)
Relationships: (Implied) Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Only Path Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a alternate goodbye scene to the one in Danganronpa 3 because:
> 
> 1\. After writing People Watching I realised how much I love writing Chiaki and Hajime.
> 
> 2\. The original goodbye scene in the anime left me feeling kind of unsatisfied.
> 
> Warning- This is completely canon complacent, nothing in the overarching plot is affected by this alternate scene.

The only sound in the courtyard was that of the fountain. Only Hajime was there, sitting at the edge, feeling small sprinkles of water wet his back. He didn’t know why he was there, waiting. Wasting time. He didn’t have much time left before he had to go to the lab.

Hajime didn’t have all that much time to exist, either.

‘It’s so odd,’ he had thought, ‘that someone’s entire existence- memory, personality, thoughts- could be destroyed so easily, and be replaced with another.’

But, he’d noticed, it was a weirdly liberating experience, knowing that the next day you’ll be loved and appreciated- accepted so easily.

Hajime looked to the floor, his feet shuffling in nervousness, fingers twisting together in anxiety. Why was he so scared? It was just a simple ‘goodbye’. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn’t have to explain anything. But what if-?

“Hey, hey.” A voice called, soft and instantly recognisable. 

“Uh, yeah… hey.” Hajime said tentatively, turning his head up to see her, Chiaki. His only friend. The reason he was sitting by the fountain.

“I…” There was a second of silence before Chiaki continued, “I brought a game to play… I kind of thought we could play it together… if you want.”

Of all the days, of course Chiaki would want to play a game that specific day. Hajime knew he had to go soon, but he also knew that he couldn’t just deny her offer and disappear forever. That would just be cruel.

And so, as a final act of kindness he said, “Yeah, sure, let’s play together.”

A moment of quietness, then, “I’m glad.”

Hajime tried to smile, “Yeah, me too.”

Another beat of silence.

“So, what game is it?”

Chiaki just stood there for a moment, in front of the fountain. In front of him. She stood watching him silently, game console in one hand, head tilted in questioning. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Out of all the things, Hajime had not been expecting that.

She moved to his sitting space at the edge of the fountain and sat next to him, hands (and console) on her lap. There was a small gap of empty air before she finally said something again.

“You seem…” She stopped, thinking deeply, “upset about something. Like there’s something bothering you.”

“W-what?” Was he really that obvious? Well, that sent all of his plans out the window. All he wanted to do was play a game with his best friend, then leave forever. 

He’d only wanted to say goodbye.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“... Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” 

Hajime cringed slightly, “I told you, nothing’s wrong. Let’s just… let’s just play the game, okay?”

Luckily for him, it seemed that Chiaki’s resolve wasn’t strong enough to keep pushing the matter, and she admitted defeat easily with only a slight puff of her cheeks showing her frustration. 

And as she turned on her handheld console, she started talking about her game. Hajime, however, couldn’t help but tune her out for his own thoughts. How was he going to get out of this situation? Why? Why had he stayed? With Chiaki already suspicious about something being wrong, Hajime could only imagine what she would think with a final-sounding goodbye. She would probably interrogate him for answers, and she couldn’t know  _ anything _ about what was going to happen to him. Chiaki would never allow him disappearing. Ever.

(And he couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten such a good friend.)

“Hajime?” A gentle hand poked his shoulder, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Chiaki, I’m sorry.”

“Hajime?”

“I’m sorry that you’ll probably never see me again.”

“... Hajime…?”

And, overcome by emotion, Hajime turned around and hugged Chiaki. His first and last time hugging her.

“...Why…?”

Silence.

“What’s wrong? Could you… could you please tell me?”

“We won’t be able to play games today.”

And he let go of her, the melancholy feeling of regret returning to his body.

But Hajime didn’t regret anything. And he never would. Ever again.

Chills climbed up his spine.

He got up from the fountain’s edge and looked back at Chiaki. She was looking down at her controller, off in her limp hands.

“I think…” She said, “that something bad is going to happen, I just have a feeling…”

“I have to go.” Hajime said.

“I know.”

“Goodbye.” The finality squeezed his heart. He didn’t want to leave, not really. Not truly. But he knew it was meant to be, and he walked away quickly, not waiting for a response. Trying not to look back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chiaki said to nothing.

(And deep inside, she knew that something was very, very wrong.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I think people give Danganronpa 3 too much of a hard time. Like, yeah, it's not the best anime ever, but it's not the garbage fest that everyone says it is. But if there's one thing I really disliked about the anime, it was the meeting and goodbye scenes for Chiaki and Hajime. Everything just felt kind of rushed, and I don't think they let Chiaki and Hajime's characters bounce off each other as much as they should've. 
> 
> The feelings just weren't there.


End file.
